capitán dudley puppy
by creepypastaslender
Summary: parodia de los personajes de T.U.F.F. puppy con las actitudes de el cápitan américa, viuda negra y muchos mas (si hice algo mal comentenlo pero no sean tan duros que soy nuevo en esto)
1. Chapter 1

Dudley estaba en un sueño en el que está piloteando un avión con un traje raro antes de estrellarse contra el hielo se despierta y se seca el sudor de la frente

dudley: qué raro sueño, porque siempre lo sueño

Entonces baja a la cocina y ve que su mamá estaba esperándolo

peg: buenos días dudley por favor siéntate

dudley: buenos días mamá

Él se sienta y ve que su mamá estaba triste

dudley: ¿porque estas triste mamá?

peg: es que tengo que contarte algo muy serio y delicado

dudley: qué es?

Peg: lo que pasa es que eres un súper-soldado de la segunda guerra mundial

dudley: que absurdo la guerra mundial fue hace mucho y yo no tengo nada de súper

peg: dudley tu eres el capitán américa y te lo puedo demostrar

dudley: ¿cómo?

peg sale de la sala y regresa con un escudo

peg: aquí está tu escudo y tu uniforme está en el sótano

dudley: jajajajajajajaja que buena broma

peg: dudley! esto no es una broma mira te explicare todo mientras buscamos tu uniforme

dudley: de acuerdo

peg y dudley bajan al sótano y ven unas cajas llenas de polvo y peg empieza a quitarle el polvo y a abrirlas

peg: mira dudley yo antes de conocerte era una agente de una agencia así como TUFF pero más secreta bueno un día fui a Alaska por una misión de limpieza ya que había un gran pedazo de metal ahí cuando pudimos llegar al interior vimos el escudo y que ese pedazo de metal era una nave nazi cuando te sacamos todos pensaron que estabas muerto pero después de unos análisis vimos que estabas dormido y me asignaron la mision de cuidarte hasta que supieras esto

dudley: ya enserio de donde sacaste eso yo solo soy un agente de TUFF no soy un súper-soldado

peg: mira tienes muchos que te pueden decir la verdad ya que ellos vivieron la guerra contigo

dudley: mencióname uno

peg: tu compañera kitty

dudley :voy por ella si me disculpas

peg: espera mira aquí está tu uniformé

peg saca el uniforme y dudley empieza a recordar todo cuando trato y trato ser reclutado en el ejército cuando le pusieron el suero cuando perdió a su amigo en una lucha todo

dudley: ya empiezo a recordar

peg: ahora tu puedes rehacer tu vida tu identidad será la misma ya que no te cambiamos el nombre solo el mío pero no importa ahora tu misión es seguir con tu vida como el agente de TUFF ellos saben que eres el capitán américa y te van a cambiar a un nivel más grande

dudley: bueno me tengo que ir para empezar a trabajar

peg: bien capitán cuando vea a Herbert le dice esta frase américa a regresado con su alma patriotita y él te llevara junto a la agente katswell a que puedas entender esto mejor

dudley: de acuerdo entonces con su permiso puede volver a guardar ese uniformé me trae malos recuerdos

peg: si capitán

dudley sube a la sala ve su escudo y busca una mochila que sea igual de grande para llevárselo y encuentra una bolsa de basura sube al TUFF móvil y se dirige a TUFF al entrar al piso donde se encuentra la oficina de Herbert entra y ve que kitty ya estaba adentro

Dudley: jefe, américa ha vuelto con su alma patriotita

herbert: agente katswell lleva a capitán américa a los subniveles TUFF

kitty: si jefe sígame capitán

kitty lleva a dudley al ascensor y lo pone en marcha

dudley: kitty desde cuando sabes de este asunto de que soy un súper-soldado

kitty: desde antes de que trabajaras para TUFF

dudley: entonces nuestra amistad fue falsa

kitty: no lo único que fue falso es que... No importa

dudley: ¿que fue lo único falso?

Kitty: lo siento capitán no lo puedo decir

dudley: por favor no me digas capitán quiero seguir siendo dudley

kitty: de acuerdo dudley mira ya sé que esto es muy difícil para ti porque también lo es para mi

dudley: si no quiero que cambie nada de donde lo deje ósea que quiero seguir siendo tu compañero seguir combatiendo el mal

kitty: de hecho te tengo que decir algo uh mejor te lo digo despues

Llegaron a su destino y van con keswick que estaba trabajando en algo especial para dudley

kitty: keswick llego la hora

dudley: ¿cuál?

Kitty: veras te pusimos un virus que hace que no puedas usar la mayoría de tu fuerza y ahora te lo quitaremos

keswick: si por favor recuéstate en esa maquina

dudley obedece y keswick lo amarra para evitar problemas

keswick: ¿estás listo?

Dudley: si por curiosidad por que me amarras

keswick: por métodos de seguridad

dudley: que podría pasar si no estoy amarrado

keswick: muchas cosas terribles una de ellas es que te provoque la muerte

dudley: oh

keswick se retira y se prende una luz de otro cuarto dudley vio ahí a kitty y keswick y noto la cara de preocupación de kitty y solo volteo la cabeza hacia el techo y sintió sueño y callo en un sueño profundo

kitty: sabes lo que haces keswick pareces preocupado

keswick: mira quien habla

kitty: déjame tu sabes que yo

keswick: si todo el mundo lo sabe

kitty: si todo por tu culpa

keswick: ya te dije que lo sentía

kitty: bueno sigue con eso

keswick: ¿si pero antes cuando le dirás?

Kitty: no se me da miedo

keswick: la viuda negra con miedo eso si es primicia

kitty: ¡callate!

Keswick con el grito de kitty decidió mejor no molestarla y se dedicó al tratamiento de dudley cuando termina kitty noto que dudley no se movía y fue con el

kitty: ¡dudley! Despierta por favor

kitty apresurada le da respiración boca a boca y RCP hasta que dudley despertó

kitty: ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Dudley: si me siento más fuerte

kitty lo abrazo, dudley le regreso el abrazo pero no controlo su fuerza

kitty: dudley ¡me duele!

dudley: lo siento no puedo controlar esto

dudley suelta a kitty y los dos estaban sonrojados los dos sentía la respiración del otro y sus labios estaban muy cerca

dudley: mejor seguimos con esto más tarde

kitty: ah eh s-si

los dos van con keswick

dudley: que sigue

keswick :ahora te vamos a probar como manejas armas de fuego

dudley: ok


	2. Chapter 2

dudley y kitty entran a una sala de tiro y dudley nervioso toma el arma y le apunta al blanco

kitty: te sientes bien dudley

dudley: si creo que sigo nervioso por lo que paso en la otra sala

kitty: si pero pasado en el pasado

dudley: si eso creo

Después de que kitty calificara a dudley keswick los llamo para que dudley escogiera su nuevo escudo ya que el que le dieron en el ejército tenía la marca del puño de cráneo rojo después de ver muchos modelos encuentra un escudo que le llamo la atención

dudley: ¿qué tal este?

kitty agarra una revolver y apunta a dudley él se cubre con el escudo y kitty empieza a dispararle al escudo

kitty: si ese servirá

Ella se retira a la sala de tiro y dejo asombrado a dudley y keswick

dudley: de que esta hecho el escudo

keswick: de bribranium absorbe las vibraciones y pesa menos

dudley: creo que tengo que hablar con kitty

keswick: que tengas suerte con eso

dudley siguió a kitty pensando en los disparos que ella dio

dudley: kitty

kitty: ¿qué?

Dudley: estas enojada conmigo

kitty: no

Dudley: ah por un segundo pensé que hice algo para molestarte

kitty: no solo quería ver que tan bueno sería ese escudo jejeje

dudley: bueno que sigue

kitty: tu uniforme pero sigue siendo el mismo pero con mejoras

dudley: no puede ser otro

kitty: pero ese traje hace que todos te reconozcan

dudley: entonces espero que sea cómodo

kitty: bueno vamos por tu traje

dudley: si en ¿dónde está?

kitty: en tu nueva casa

dudley: ¿nueva casa?

Kitty: que no te dijo peg que te tendrías que mudar

dudley: no, pero que hay de mis cosas que yo recuerdo que deje muchas cosas importantes

kitty: hay un grupo de agentes que están empacando tus cosas y ¡así gracias por recordarme!

kitty se va y regresa con una jeringa con liquido rojo se lo inyecta a dudley en el brazo

dudley: que fue eso

Kitty: también te pusimos otro virus que hiso que no pudieras recordar nada de la segunda guerra mundial pero al costo de que te quitara inteligencia creímos que no iba a ser mucha pero nos equivocamos

Dudley: ¡oye!

Kitty: es la verdad como al día de mañana surgirá el efecto de la medicinal

Dudley: hay otro virus que tengo que saber que tengo

Kitty: creo que no vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde

Dudley: de acuerdo tu conduces o yo

Kitty: yo ya que vas a sentir mareos por lo que te inyecte

Kitty y dudley entran al TUFF móvil y se dirigen a la nueva casa de dudley en el camino dudley casi vomita cuando llegaron kitty le mostro todo que hay en la casa parecía ser normal pero cuando kitty le mostro el sótano todas las ideas de que era normal se fueron de la mente de dudley

Dudley: bueno ¿dónde está mi traje?

Kitty: en tu cuarto hay una entrada y ahí esta

dudley: ustedes dejan respaldos

kitty: si nunca se sabe

dudley se empezó a sentir mareado nuevamente

dudley: ayúdame a llegar arriba

kitty: si

los dos suben y se empieza a escuchar unas gotas de lluvia en el techo

dudley: ¿porque no te quedas ya empezó? a llover y tu odias mojarte

kitty: ¿no te molesto?

dudley: no al contrario mira yo dormiré en el sofá y tú en mi cama

kitty: gracias te voy a hacer de cenar

dudley: no, no te molestes

kitty: es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme quedarme en tu casa

kitty se dirige a la cocina y prepara la cena dudley se sienta en el sofá luego se acuesta y se duerme a los 15 minutos kitty lo despierta para que cenaran los dos juntos

dudley: tú tampoco eres agente TUFF ¿verdad?

kitty: no solo soy otra agente que metieron en TUFF para vigilarte

dudley: perdóname por cuestionarte mucho es que desde la mañana que todo lo que creía real se desplomo

kitty: no te preocupes yo también estuviera así si estuviera en tu lugar

dudley: eh kitty e querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo

kitty: si dime

dudley: mejor no

kitty: vamos dímelo

dudley: ¿si tú me quisieras acompañar al cine?

kitty: ¿si cuándo?

Dudley: mañana te parece bien

kitty: si

dudley: si ya que mi primera misión del regreso del capitán américa es en lunes y hoy es viernes quiero pasar más tiempo contigo

kitty: si mira la hora mejor ya vámonos a dormir

dudley: tu ve yo tengo que limpiar los trastes

kitty: si quieres yo lo hago

dudley: no como crees tú eres mi invitada

kitty: ok hasta mañana

dudley: hasta mañana

kitty se va a la cama de dudley y se recuesta debajo de las sabanas mientras que dudley lavaba los trastes sucios cuando termino se fue a dormir en el sofá al día siguiente dudley noto que se sentía raro fue al baño y se ve en el espejo noto que su mente era más madura y recuerda como se le veía su traje en el ejército al ir a su cuarto ve que kitty seguía dormida se acerca se sienta al borde de la cama empieza a acariciarle el pelo y hablar consigo mismo en voz baja

dudley: hay kitty lo que daría por que fueras mía

kitty empieza a despertar y ve a dudley

kitty: ¿Qué? ¿qué paso?

dudley: nada

él se rasca la nuca y desvía la vista al techo

kitty: tú estabas hablando conmigo dime que pasa

dudley: nada solo dije que te despertaras

kitty: ah ¿quieres que haga el desayuno?

dudley: no yo lo hare

kitty: seguro para mí no es molestia

dudley: no tu sigue hay acostada yo lo hare

dudley apenas se estaba levantando sintió que algo lo sostenía

kitty: quédate un rato mas

dudley: ok

kitty: es que hace mucho que no se de ti eres muy misterioso

dudley: si lo siento por serlo en realidad no me gusta serlo

kitty: pero aun eres el lindo cachorro que conocí

dudley: lindo cachorro

kitty se sonrojo mucho ya que nunca le dijo lo que siente por el

kitty: si eres lindo amable pero antes eras algo tonto pero fue por el virus

dudley: ah

kitty se quedó hay pensando mucho tiempo

pensamientos de kitty: ya bésalo tú lo quieres besar

dudley: ¿en qué piensas?

kitty: no en nada

dudley: lo siento

kitty: ¿porque?

Dudley: por no creerte ya dime lo que piensas y eso es una orden

kitty estaba pensando en una mentira pero no pudo hablar ya que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta

kitty: yo voy

Ella se pone de pie va y abre la puerta al abrirla ve a unos hombres de negro

kitty: hola ¿que se les ofrece?


	3. Chapter 3

Hombre 1: hola señorita buscamos al señor puppy ¿esta aquí?

kitty: si ¿para qué lo necesitan?

Hombre 2: somos los agentes que le traemos sus cosas

kitty: ah si podrían meterlo por favor

hombre 1: si como tu guste

entonces dudley sale del cuarto directo al baño para darse una ducha pero todavía no había cortinas en la regadera antes de abrir la llave entra kitty

kitty: hay lo siento dudley (desviando la mirada)

dudley: no sería la primera vez que me miras así

kitty: necesito el baño

dudley: pásame una toalla y saldré

kitty va a buscar una toalla entre las cosas que estaban dejando los agentes

kitty: disculpen donde están las cosas de baño

hombre 2: si aquí

el saca una M-16 y le apunta en la cabeza

hombre 1: cabeza hueca eso era para el perro

hombre 2: vamos quiero matar ya

hombre 1: hydra no nos pagan para esto no gastes balas

hombre 2: solo será una directo a su cabeza

hombre 1: si disparas te lo devolveré donde más te duele el capitán será muy difícil de eliminar y más con las municiones gastadas a lo tonto

hombre 2: entonces que hacemos con ella

hombre 1: viólala

hombre 2: con mucho gusto

él se iba a acercar a kitty pero lo detuvo su compañero

hombre 1: era un chiste amordázala y amárrala

hombre 2: okay

hombre 1: como te pudieron meter en esto eres un idiota

el hombre 2 se acerca a kitty cuando está muy cerca kitty le da una patada en la entrepierna haciendo que el arma disparara al techo lo cual dudley escucho y de inmediato se puso su playera el hombre 1 saca una pastilla y se la traga kitty fue tras el hombre 2 quien estaba de rodillas por el golpe que le dio kitty ella inmediatamente se acercó y con sus manos en la cabeza del hombre 2 le truena el cuello haciendo que muera en eso llega dudley y ve que kitty ya se encargó de uno solo falta el hombre 1 que estaba retorciendo en el suelo por la pastilla

hombre 1: ¡hail hydra!

él se recuesta en el suelo por lo mientras que salía un líquido morado y se formó en una imitación de kitty

dudley: qué diablos es eso

kitty: no sé pero se ve igual que yo

Ella agarra la M-16 del cadáver y le apunta

dudley: es como un imitador típico del Dr. Zola

el imitador saca una M-16 de su estomago

kitty: y como lo eliminamos

dudley: no sé, baja el arma kitty quizá también lo ara

kitty tira el arma pero el imitador empezó a disparar contra de dudley y el los esquiva

dudley: o no

de repente entra un sujeto con pasamontañas, sables en la espalda y equipado con armas

?: sáquenlo de ahí

kitty: ¿cómo?

El ve por todas partes ve un bate de béisbol en una caja de las cosas de dudley

?: con esto

él se lo lanza a dudley quien lo atrapa

dudley: ¿seguro?

?: si solo hazlo

dudley va corriendo contra el imitador esquivando las balas y con el bate lo golpea sacándolo a la calle dudley iba tras del hasta que el extraño lo detiene

?: no capitán yo terminare el trabajo

el va corriendo a una camioneta y saca un lanzacohetes y le apunta

?: si cresen dos cabezas cortemos dos cabezas mas

el dispara el cohete haciendo explotar al imitador

?: capitán disculpe mis malos modales yo soy Daniel alias el asesino sin rostro no me pregunte porque

dudley: gracias Dani por ayudarnos

Dani: de nada usted es mi inspiración para ser un héroe

dudley: gracias

kitty: dudley creo que el viene a otra cosa verdad Dani

Dani: oh si kitty disculpa

dudley: ya se conocen?

Dani: si ella fue mi amiga en la primaria

kitty: en la secundaria

Dani: y en la preparatoria

kitty: Dani quítate ese estúpido pasamontañas

Dani: lo siento kitty yo no puedo quitármelo

dudley: porque no

Dani: eh porque no quiero que ella vea mi rostro

kitty: sigues siendo la hiena de siempre

dani: si, y tú la más lin... Enojona de siempre

rápidamente cambio de frase para que no notaran lo que iba a decir

kitty: si amenos yo no soy una cobarde

dani: podemos dejar esto para después

kitty: si como sea

kitty le hervía la sangre al ver a Dani pero a él no se le notaba por el pasamontañas pero esta todo rojo de la pena entonces tomo a dudley del brazo y se alejaron de kitty

dani: como sea capitán seré su nuevo compañero

dudley: que pasara con kitty

dani: nada nada voy a ser el tercero

dudley: disculpa que me meta pero ¿qué hiciste para que kitty se enfureciera contigo?

Dani: mire yo era el último día en la prepa...

Flash back

kitty y dani están bailando como amigos una pieza lenta en su fiesta de graduación

dani: kitty que bien bailas

kitty: gracias tuve que aprender por el vals de mis XV

dani: kitty ¿te puedo contar algo?

kitty: lo que quieras

dani: ya sé que tienes novio pero tengo que decirlo te amo kitty katswell

kitty: enserio uh oh pero yo no…

El corazón de dani se rompió pero lo oculto con enojo

dani: si quien demonios se enamoraría de su amigo

kitty: no no es eso solo que ya sabes que mi novio es muy celoso que creo que me acosa y no quisiera que te lastime y son enemigos mortales recuerdas él es un león y tu una hiena

dani: no trates de ser sutil los dos sabemos que tu no me amas cuando yo derramaría sangre por ti

kitty: crees que esto es sutil

kitty beso a dani hasta que sintió el brazo de un tipo que cuando volteo vio que era el novio de kitty

dani: oh Alonso no es lo que piensas

Alonso: como no va a ser lo que yo pienso estabas besando a mi novia

kitty: no Alonso yo lo bese

Alonso: tu cállate

Alonso golpeo a kitty haciendo que dani se enfurezca

dani: no tienes que golpearla yo soy a quien quieres

Alonso: voy a disfrutar esto

Alonso golpeo a dani en el estómago él sabía que Alonso no peleaba a mano limpia sabía que en cualquier momento iba a sacar un cuchillo entonces se quedó recibiendo golpes por miedo a que lastimara a kitty o que sacara su cuchillo y salir más herido hasta que vio que el cuchillo caerse al suelo cuando Alonso antes de poder recogerlo dani se abalanza sobre de él y caen en una mesa Alonso agarro un cuchillo que estaba en la mesa

Alonso: si no quieres que le haga algo vete de aquí y no regreses

dani vio que los amigos de Alonso tenían entre sus manos a kitty inconsciente y uno de ellos una 9mm él sabía que si hacia algo la iban a matar así que hiso lo que decían

Ella despertó y vio correr a Dani

kitty: dani ¡ayúdame!

Alonso: cállate zorra sucia

ellos la hacharon a un contenedor de basura cuando trato salir recibió un mensaje de dani

mensaje: lo siento kitty será mejor no volvernos a ver y no me trates llamar porque después de enviar este mensaje romperé mi teléfono

kitty con una intensa furia tira su teléfono y empezó a llorar por otro lado Dani fue a su casa que en realidad era un departamento empaco sus cosas preferidas y ahorros hasta que encuentra una foto que le dio su padre de pequeño era de dudley autografiada y decide hacerse un héroe

fin del flash back

dudley: y ¿porque no le has dicho que si la ayudabas la iban a matar?

Dani: porque cuando reflexione todo lo que paso ya era tarde hasta que un día vi que ella vivía en petropolis y que usted que es uno de los héroes más grandes era su compañero los eh espiado a los dos

Dudley: nos estuviste espiando

Dani: si por eso llegue rápido para derrotar ese imitador pero no creas que sea un pervertido solo los espiaba cuando estaban en la ciudad

Dudley: ah pero ahora puedes explicarle ¿o quieres que lo haga yo?

Dani: ella no me va a escuchar si me podrías ayudar

Dudley: si tu solo cruza los dedos

Dani: lo hare

Dudley va con kitty para hacerle el favor a Dani

Dudley: eh kitty

Kitty: si dudley

Dudley: Dani ya me dijo todo y entiendo que estés enojada con el pero tú no sabes la historia completa

Kitty: como no el dejo que esos tipos me tiraran al contenedor

Dudley: lo amenazaron si seguía peleando te hubieran dado un tiro en la cabeza

Kitty: y como sabes que no es mentira

Dudley: he vivido por mucho y se reconocer una mentira y eso era la verdad

Kitty: dile que tenemos que hablar los dos

Dudley: ok

Dudley va con Dani y le cuenta

Dani: ¿qué paso?

Dudley: me dijo que te dijera que tienen que hablar y ya sabes que si alguien te dice asi ya valiste

Dani: ooohh ¿Por qué?


	4. Chapter 4

Dudley volteo la cabeza y ven a un soldado de TUFF los dos corrieron hacia el para ayudarlo ya que estaba herido

dani: Jonatán que paso quien te hiso esto

jhonatan: dani aléjate de aquí

dani: ¿porque?

jhonatan: ella será tu perdición

dani: de quien hablas

dudley: quizá este alucinando, tiene fiebre

Jonatán: aléjate de el

Jonatán apunto a dudley

dani: si es cierto tu cabeza tiene precio

dudley: no hay que perder tiempo el necesita atención medica voy por kitty

dani: si corre

dudley va con kitty ya que tenia las llaves del TUFF móvil ella estaba viendo la caja de donde el sujeto saco la M-16 era una caja grande y larga donde encontró una escopeta y armas nada comunes

dudley: kitty necesito las llaves del TUFF móvil

kitty: que pasa

dudley: hay un agente TUFF herido

kitty: toma

kitty le entrega las llaves

dudley: no iras con nosotros

kitty: dudley sabes que cuando me enfurezco con alguien no quiero ni verlo y dani me hiso estallar

de repente llega dani

dani: lo perdimos

dudley: como si no tenía heridas graves

dani: no, pero tenía un veneno muy mortal solo era cuestión de tiempo

dudley: kitty haznos un favor y habla de una vez con el

kitty: ok

dudley: los dejare solos para que puedan gritarse todo lo que quieran

dani: gracias por el apoyo (sarcásticamente)

dudley salió y decidió ir por su nuevo escudo ya que lo dejo en TUFF

dani: por favor kitty sabes que lo te dije es cierto yo derramaría sangre por ti no quería que fuera la tuya la que se derramara

kitty: entonces porque no me dijiste lo que paso tu sabias que yo siempre perdono

dani: solo una cosa me puse ebrio después de que te deje sola yo no dejaría que algo malo te pasara

kitty: pero tú eres uno de los mejores combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo o en peleas asi

dani: si pero no quería arriesgar tu vida ellos tenían todas las cartas

kitty reflexiono lo que decía dani

kitty: dani tu siempre me gustaste hasta cuando me confesaste que me amabas yo solo quería besarte de hecho iba a terminar con Alonso para ser novios pero me deje llevar por el momento ya que estábamos juntos con una canción romántica

dani: pero ahora me odias

dani ve la caja de armas de aquellos agentes de hydra saca la escopeta y la recarga

kitty: ¿que crees que estás haciendo?

dani: pues yo creo que me quedare con esta escopeta

kitty se acerca a dani quien trataba de alejarse de ella hasta que llego a la pared

ella lentamente levanta el pasamontañas de dani

dani: kitty no lo hagas

kitty: hace mucho que quiero ver tu rostro solo déjame hacerlo por favor

dani: pero cierra la puerta

kitty va y cierra la puerta y regresa con dani

kitty: ahora si

dani: si

kitty le quita el pasamontañas y ve el rostro de dani que estaba sonrojado sintió que su corazón le latía más fuerte y rápido ella se alejó un poco al ver su boca no sabía a quién elegir a dani o dudley

Dani: kitty que pasa

kitty: no puedo decirlo es muy complicado

dani: tú lo amas ¿verdad?

kitty: ¿a quién?

dani: al capitán

kitty muy apenada le da la espalda

kitty: no es eso ojala te pudiera decir

dani: ya vi, todavía no confías en mi

kitty: no es que es algo personal

dani: bueno !mira la hora! creo que yo me iré

kitty: si ya es muy tarde

dani: será mejor que te vayas a dormir bueno eso es lo que yo digo

kitty: si creo que si

dani: buenas noches

kitty: buenas noches

dani se retira y va a su departamento para dejar sus armas y luego va a su bar preferido y empieza a tomar

cantinero: porque la cara larga

dani: no nada estoy aburrido no soy como los otros que le apasiona el futbol

cantinero: a mi no me engañas esa es la cara de un corazón roto

dani: es que creo que la que me gusta está enamorada de otro

cantinero: mira si no haces algo al respecto la vas a perder

dani: si, tráigame otro trago por favor

cantinero: a la orden señor

dani sigue tomando por otro lado dudley llego a su casa y vio a kitty dormida en el sillón el la carga en sus brazos y la lleva a la cama tomo las llaves del departamento de kitty y se dirige a el ya que no estaba muy lejos cuando llega abre la puerta y busca la ropa de kitty cuando la encuentra sale y regresa a su casa y duerme en el sillón, al día siguiente kitty despertó y se paró cuando fue a la sala ve que en la mesa estaba ropa suya y arriba de ella había una nota

nota: kitty cuando regrese vi que estabas dormida así tome tus llaves de tu departamento y te traje ropa ya que creo que te sientes sucia por tener ese traje 2 días seguidos

kitty toma la ropa y se mete al baño para darse un ducha cuando inicio a caer las gotas el sonido hiso que dudley se despertara y decidió hacer el desayuno cuando de repente llego dani

dani: capitán ábrame

dudley rápidamente le abre y dani cuando trato entrar se callo

dudley: estas ebrio

dani: ¿y qué? solo quiero pasarla bien con pikachu

dudley: y demasiado, no sabes ni que hablas

dani: ¿dónde está kitty?

dudley: tu mejor recuéstate

(dani se despertó temprano y empezó a tomar)

dani: me vino grande yo solo era un estudiante, chico inocente de los que nunca había roto un plato todo ha sido culpa de un maldito león que jugaba con la vida de mi amor llevo mucho camino buscando la razón acabar con hydra es mi misión

dudley lo mira con cara de "¿qué le pasa a este?" hasta que kitty sale del baño con el pelo todavía un poco mojado y como estaba un poco húmeda dejaba escapar algunas curvas sexys dejándolos con la boca abierta

kitty: buenos días chicos

dudley: buenas cur... Buenos días

dani: buenas noches chica minina o gatuna

kitty: que le pasa

dudley: esta ebrio así llego

kitty: hay dani estas babeando el sillón

dani: yo no soy dani yo soy el hombre araña

el ve que había naranjas en un traste

dani: y tengo las siete bolas del dragón

el ve un ratón lo agarra y lo lanza

dani: pikachu ¡yo te elijo!

Kitty fue tras el ratón ya que lo vio como un bocadillo a esto dudley se muere de risa por cómo estaban actuando kitty lo escucha y como ya se le había ido el ratón se concentra en el

Kitty: ¿de qué te ríes?

Dudley: por la actuación de Dani eso fue muy divertido jejeje

Después le dieron a Dani un café muy cargado y sal para bajarle lo borracho después de un rato empezó a vomitar y volverse en si

Dani: ¿qué paso?

Dudley: te pusiste borracho y actuando graciosamente mira

Dudley saca su teléfono y le muestra todo lo que hiso

Dani: perdone capitán estoy muy apenado de mis acciones

Dudley: no te disculpes eso fue culpa del alcohol no tuya

Dani: bueno

Kitty: y hubieras visto lo que hiciste al inicio


	5. Chapter 5

Después de toda la humillación que dudley y kitty le dijeron que hiso kitty recibió una llamada

kitty: hola

Herbert: hola kitty me podrías pasar a dudley

kitty: si

kitty le entrega el teléfono a dudley y el empieza a hablar

dudley: hola

herbert: hola capitán ya tenemos su primera misión

dudley: ¿cuál?

herbert: hay informes que dicen que hydra y i.m.a van a tener una reunión de venta de armas ve y detenlos

dudley: ¿dónde será?

herbert: en la segunda bodega del muelle del sur

dudley: que no es esa bodega donde fue mi primera misión con kitty

herbert: exactamente

dudley no podía olvidar ese día porque él siempre dijo que ese fue su día más afortunado ya que conoció el amor

dudley: iremos de inmediato

dudley cuelga y le explica que y donde va ser el contrabandeo de armas

kitty: que no es esa bodega donde tuvimos nuestra primera misión

dudley: si de hecho también le pregunte eso a Herbert

kitty: desde cuando le empiezas a decirle así

dudley: desde ahora

dani: vamos pues compañeros

los tres salen cada quien en su vehículo ya que TUFF preservo la moto de dudley en perfecto estado Dani se fue en una camioneta repleta de armas que le ha quitado a los que ha matado cuando llegan dani se fue al techo con un rifle francotirador dudley con su escudo una 9mm y una desert eagle y kitty una ametralladora AKA-47 y dos 9mm cuando llego la hora llego hydra y i.m.a al mismo tiempo y empezaron la negación Dani estaba concentrado en la mira hasta que siente que le están apuntando con un arma

?: Lo siento amigo ellos son míos

dani: eres Raúl Casablanca trabajas para kitty y sé que no vas a apretar el gatillo

raul: maldita sea

dani: yo siempre vigilo a todos

raul: porque

dani: kitty, por cierto cuanto te paga kitty por hacer esto

raul: mil dólares por día

dani: si no quieres salir lastimado renuncia

raul: ¿crees que tú me puedes vencer?

dani: si además no quieres que se revele tu secreto

raul: ¿cómo sabes?

dani: yo sé muchas cosas y cuanto me vendes tu teléfono

raul: 500 dólares

Dani: hecho

kitty y dudley esperaban el momento más indicado para atacar

dudley: kitty recuerdas ese día

kitty: como olvidarlo tú y yo luchando mano a mano por primera vez

dudley: si y cuando mandamos a la cárcel a snaptrap

kitty: si

kitty recibio una llamada de "raul" y la responde

kitty: que pasa raul

dani: kitty Raúl renuncio a ti gracias a mí solo que no tuvo las agallas para decírtelo

kitty: daniel eres un maldito siempre nos vigilas

dani: lo sé y si contratas a alguien más dile adiós porque no durara mucho

kitty: mejor ve si ya sería el mejor oportunidad para atacar

dani: yyyyyyy ya

kitty y dudley desenfundan sus armas y empiezan a apuntar

dudley: suelten las armas y manos arriba

kitty: es enserio

dudley: muy cliché ¿verdad?

los soldados de hydra y los científicos de a.i.m empezaron a disparar y dudley los protegió con el escudo Dani estaba eliminando a todos pero su arma era muy lenta y fue a su camioneta para escoger otra arma, dudley salto para columpiarse de una cadena y con el escudo empezó a pegarles a todos y esquivando los disparos de repente aparece Dani con una ametralladora Thompson luego de eliminar con todos fueron a ver que había en las naves

kitty: vacío

dudley: escuchas eso

kitty: no que escuchas

dudley: como un reloj

dudley va al origen del sonido y ve que era una bomba dudley se puso el escudo en la espalda y abrazo a kitty empujándola fuera de la nave

kitty: ¿qué pa...?

Kitty no termino de hablar debido a que la bomba explotó pero resultaron tan heridos por el escudo de dudley cayeron al agua kitty medio inconsciente deja escapar el aire al ver esto dudley se acercó y la beso para darle de donde respirar kitty al sentir los labios de dudley sobre los de ella sintió que había ido al cielo lo cual no sentía desde aquel beso que le dio a Dani, cuando subieron dani estaba buscando

dani: ¿qué paso?

dudley: había una bomba en la nave de hydra y exploto

kitty: nos ayudas a subir

dani: si

dani los subió y se fueron cada quien a su casa dani cuando llega se cambia la ropa de combate y se algo más elegante y llama a kitty

kitty: hola

dani: hola kitty quería saber si quieren ir a comer algo y cantar en el nuevo restaurante karaoke a las 8

kitty: si porque no, solo le digo a dudley que se vista formal

dani: ok los veo allá

kitty: si adiós

dani: adiós

kitty finaliza la llamada comienza otra con dudley para decirle que se vistiera bien después y fue corriendo a su closet lo abre y ve todo tipo de ropa vestidos, jeans, etc.

kitty: no tengo nada que ponerme

Era típico luego de ver casi todo, ve un vestido negro que deja poco a la imaginación se lo prueba y se ve en el espejo y decide ir con ese luego fue al karaoke estaba ligeramente retrasada (de tiempo) llego y ve que dani y dudley ya la estaban esperando y hablando

dani: entonces capitán Uds. Perdió casi todo por esa explosión

dudley: si la explosión de mi cuartel en la guerra me complico un poco pero me las supe arreglar

los dos voltean y ven a kitty que llego ella se sienta y ve que no le quitaban los ojos de enzima

kitty: ¿qué pasa? ¿Que tengo?

dani: nada, nada es que estas... Como decirlo

dudley: retardada

kitty: ah sí me tarde en escoger que ponerme

dani: como sea primero cantamos o comemos

kitty y dudley: comer

dani: si solo llegue el mesero para ordenar

Ellos esperan cuando llega el mesero le entrega el menú y menú de canciones

dani: ¿cuál es el reto más difícil?

mesero: el karaoke asesino insiste en esquivar todo tipo de obstáculos mientras canta y si deja de cantar pierde y por ser el más difícil y que nadie lo ha podido lograr se le da todo lo que ordeno gratis y 5 mil dólares a quien lo complete

Dani: lo quiero probar con la canción 110 de la sección de ingles

Camarero: le sugiero que lo haga antes de comer

dani: ok

el camarero fue con el dj para que anunciara lo que iba a hacer dani

dj: buenas noches clientes hoy vamos a ver que un señor va a tratar de superar nuestro gran reto con la canción "hero" con el karaoke asesino venga para acá el señor

dani se para y se pone a lado del dj

dj: hola amigo ¿cómo te llamas?

dani: Daniel

dj: bueno daniel si ves esos postes y cuerdas alineadas al azar casi como una telaraña

dani: si

dj: bueno tu objetivo será evadirlas sin bajarte del escenario si logras superarlo nuestro amigo con el arma de dardos de goma te estará disparando tú tienes que esquivar los dardos y todo sin dejar de cantar

Dani: suena difícil pero lo hare

La música empezó a sonar Dani más tranquilo que nunca toma el micrófono y ve que kitty había sacado su teléfono para grabarlo y se puso nervioso y empezó a cantar (N/A: aquí les voy a dejar el link para ver la canción traducida: watch?v=WB4_prXaiUI y no me critiquen solo se me dio la idea porque estaba viendo killer karaoke y recordé esa canción y de la historia)

_I am so high. I can hear heaven. _

_I am so high. I can hear heaven._

_Oh but heaven, no heaven dont hear me._

De repente la telaraña se estaba acercando rápidamente, él va corriendo a la pared y corre sobre de ella y salta evadiendo las cuerdas de forma de telarañas (o como láseres en residente evil 4 el videojuego)

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly away._

_Someone told me love will ALL save us. _

_But how can that be, look what love gave us._

_A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_That world never came._

El sujeto le empieza a disparar con los dardos de goma Dani rápidamente los va esquivando

_And they say that a hero can save us. _

_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly away._

El ve a kitty y tranquilamente canta la siguiente parte porque el de los dardos estaba recargando

_Now that the world isnt ending, its love that Im sending to you. _

_It isnt the love of a hero, and thats why I fear it wont do. _

Después de recargar él le sigue disparando pero Dani seguía esquivando y cantando

_And they say that a hero can save us._

_Im not gonna stand here and wait. _

_I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles. _

_Watch as we all fly away._

Dejando a todos con la boca abierta el dj se acerca a Dani también asombrado

Dj: nuestro primer ganador del karaoke asesino

Todo el mundo empezó a aplaudirle


	6. Chapter 6

Dudley y kitty fueron a su lado para felicitarlo

dudley: bien hecho dani

kitty: si eso fue algo asombroso

dani: gracias

dj: y como les dijo mi compañero de trabajo ganaron su cena gratis y 5 mil dólares

dani: vengan ya vamos a cenar y kitty borra el video

kitty: cual video

dani: ah oh nada sabes que estoy un poco loco

los tres fueron a cenar como siempre dudley pidió tocino kitty atún y dani un gran trozo de carne

dudley: y donde aprendiste a esquivar y trepar así las paredes

dani: pues yo practicaba parkour y cuando vivía con mis padres ellos querían llegara siempre rápido y con la practica llegaba más rápido de lo que querían

kitty: y como aprendiste a esquivar así

dani: si recuerdas a los que me molestaban y tú siempre te interponías para que me dejaran en paz

kitty: si los recuerdo

dani: cuando no estabas ellos me atacaban con piedras y pues despues de todos esos ataques se me hizo fácil evadir cosas en movimiento

dudley: entonces ese es como tu poder

dani: no le diría poder si no habilidad

kitty: de donde conociste la canción

dani: es mi favorita ya que fue la primera que escuchamos juntos

kitty: aaahh si

dani: si buenos tiempos aquellos

kitty: si

dani: pues ya se llenaron

kitty: yo sí y tu dudley

dudley: si

dani: pues vámonos

los tres se fueron kitty tenía problemas con el TUFF móvil

kitty: vamos chatarra arranca funciona

dani: tienes problemas con el carro

kitty: si no quiere arrancar

dani: quieres que te lleve

kitty: me arias el favor

dani: será un placer

kitty salio del TUFF móvil y se dirigió con dani a su camioneta y se sentaron

dani: que tal mi camioneta

kitty: muy bonita

kitty dirigió su mirada atrás de la camioneta

kitty: que tienes ahí

dani: bueno mis armas, mis inventos

kitty: puedo ver

dani: si tú quieres pero ten cuidado

kitty: si

kitty se fue atrás y vio todas las armas de dani todos sus inventos

kitty: dani cuantos tropiezos has hecho en la vida

dani: muchos

kitty: lo bueno que me tienes

dani: como que te tengo

kitty: que me tienes a tu lado

dani: si compañera

kitty: te guiare por el camino correcto

dani: si ya estoy harto de ir por el lado equivocado

Kitty: eso creo tu siempre tienes la mala fortuna de meterte en problemas desde niños

dani: recuerdas ese día en la primaria

kitty: cual

dani: cuando tú me diste un beso en la mejilla

kitty: si tú eras mi mejor amigo y sentía que eras infeliz

Dani: entonces el beso fue para verme feliz

kitty: si pero eso nos dimos confianza y quiero tenerla otra vez

kitty se acercó a Dani y le da un beso en la mejilla

kitty: ahora vamos a mi departamento

dani: de acuerdo

Ellos fueron al departamento de kitty cuando llegaron a la puerta empezó a llover

kitty: ven quédate de todos modos vivo sola no me hará daño tener compañía

dani: no, no quiero ser molestia

kitty: ven no será ninguna molestia

Dani: ok

los dos entran kitty rápidamente entra a su cuarto y le da unas cobijas para que se cubriera del frio de la sala

kitty: ¿estas seguro que quieres dormir aquí?

dani: si para que apenas y se notes mi presencia

kitty: ok

dani: si me siento mal porque estoy abusando de tu hospitalidad

kitty: no tienes que sentirte así yo te invite a quedarte

dani: bueno, buenas noches

kitty: buenas noches

los dos se durmieron dudley por otro lado estaba practicando que y como decirle a kitty

dudley: hola kitty quería saber si tu querías salir conmigo no no no, hey kitty quieres salir conmigo ah suena muy cliché mejor voy a dormir espero que mi mente este más clara

al dia siguiente fue un día normal dudley no le dijo por nervios a ser rechazado pasaron los meses y los mandaron a una misión suicida

herbert: hola capitán, viuda y el sin rostro su misión será eliminar un nuevo experimento de hydra

Todos: a la orden

Herbert: keswick les dará la coordenadas

dudley: ok

despues de que keswick les dio las coordenadas fueron era una base de aviones dani subió a un avión y vio que hay estaba Alonso (el exnovio de kitty) y rápidamente cerró la puerta y Alonso fue con el piloto para que despegara kitty y dudley estaban tratando de abrir la puerta

dudley: dani abre la maldita puerta (golpeando la ventana de la puerta del avión)

kitty: dani no lo hagas

dani: capitán cuide a kitty por mí, fue un verdadero honor y placer haber trabajado con los dos

dudley: abre la puerta no lo hagas solo podemos ayudarte

dani lo saludo como militar y cargo su ametralladora Thompson

el avión despego

kitty: noooooo!

al ver esto kitty abrazo llorando a dudley porque sabían que era un suicidio dani quería la venganza él puso bombas si Alonso lo derrota

dani: si caigo vendrás conmigo

de repente sale Alonso listo para pelear con dani

alonso: oh dani hace mucho que no nos vemos como está la zorra de kitty

dani: hijo de puta te arrepentirás de todo lo que le has hecho a ella y mi

alonso: jajajajaja tu no eres nada en comparación a de mi

dani: quizá no pero nunca me rendiré

alonso desaparece y aparece detrás de dani y le da un golpe

alonso: hydra me hizo mejoras

dani: vete a la mierda

dani y alonso estaban peleando a muerte dani estaba demasiado herido sabía que era su final miro hacia atrás y se le ocurrió algo loco y poco probable que funcionara él lo pensó varias veces y recordó lo que kitty le había dicho: tienes la mala suerte de meterte en problemas, él se concentró en elegir que hacer, Dudley y kitty veian como el avion se hiba alejando hasta que se envolvió en una nube de fuego

kitty: ¡daniiii!

Kitty se arrodillo y lloro al ver caer los pedazos del avión donde se encontraba su amigo dudley se puso a su lado y ella siguió llorando y puso su cabeza en el hombro de dudley

dudley: lamento tu perdida kitty

kitty: ¿porque Dani porque?

Ellos se fundieron en un abrazo después de buscar sus restos lo que encontraron fue la mitad de su pasamontañas quemada al poco tiempo dudley encontró un rastro de sangre y lo siguió después de ver que el rastro de sangre se terminó regreso con kitty

dudley: kitty en verdad lamento la perdida, la misa será mañana en la tarde

kitty: gracias dudley a qué horas va a ser

dudley: 5:30 eh kitty deberías descansar

kitty: como sea

kitty no dejaría que la muerte de dani le afectara en el trabajo pero no podía dejar de sentir que no era lo mismo sin el ella se durmió a la mitad de la noche recibió un mensaje de un número no identificado ella lo abre y ve que era el video que ella grabo en el karaoke ella espantada ya que guardo el video en una carpeta secreta debajo del video decía el estará a tu lado siempre atte.: alma

kitty: quien será alma

Ella marco al teléfono del remitente pero algo paso

telefono: lo sentimos el número que usted marco esta desconectado

ella se trata de tranquilizar y se toma una pastilla para dormir al día siguiente ella se levanta y ve que su madre estaba sentada en el sillón

kitty: mamá eres tu

sr. Katswell: si hija soy yo

kitty: que haces aquí

sr. Katswell: a hablar contigo

kitty: que pasa

sr. Katswell: porque lloras por la muerte del idiota de Daniel

kitty: porque no era idiota y era mi amigo

sr. Katswell: ya olvidaste que te hiso

kitty: no porque yo te conté eso desde mi punto de vista pero el de él era para salvarme ellos lo amenazaron conmigo con mi vida por eso huyo Daniel jones no era una hiena cobarde era una hiena protectora el murió por la venganza

sr. Katswell: oh disculpa por venir a insultar a tu amigo muerto

kitty: no te preocupes tenía que sacar lo que sentía de una o de otra forma

sr. Katswell: hija ahora tú tienes la elección

kitty: de que

sr. Katswell: tu compañero dudley me dijo que aria lo que fuera por ti entonces creo que él te ara olvidar a dani

kitty: si creo que tienes razón voy a hablar con el

sr. Katswell: mira se que fue muy fuerte para ti pero no había vuelta atrás y creo que dani lo sabía entonces no hay duda que murió por su propia mano

kitty: si él fue un gran chico pero su mayor defecto fue su gran deseo de venganza pero lo hacía fuerte y firme

sr. Katswell: si pero como dicen un clavo saca otro clavo aunque Dani que está muerto sea un clavo muy difícil de sacar tu compañero se ve que hará todo lo posible por sacarlo

kitty: gracias por venir mamá

sr. Katswell: ven dame un abrazo

Ellas se abrazaron no sabiendo que estaban siendo espiadas por alguien con binoculares era un hombre vestido como vector (de resident evil) pero en vez de negro era blanco y los ojos eran verdes

?: nota número uno kitty esta vulnerable a un ataque no hay que dejar de vigilarla por su bien aquí alma cambio y fuera

kitty sintió su presencia y fue a la ventana para ver que o quien era pero como vector el también podía camuflarse ella miro a todos lados sentía que dani estaba ahí pensó que solo era su alma rondando por el lugar y lo ignoro aunque ella sabía que era un hecho de que dani estaba muerto sentía que estaba por ahí en algún lugar o es eso on no puede aceptarlo


	7. Chapter 7

Kitty fue a la misa de Dani se sentó a lado de dudley, el vio que no había mucha gente

dudley: creí que iba a ver más personas

kitty: dani no era muy sociable la última parte de su familia son sus hermanos mayores el resto murió un año antes de que terminaba la preparatoria

dudley: ¿como?

kitty: bueno el decía que había una granada en el sótano que exploto porque su hermano más pequeño estaba jugando con esa e hiso que la casa se viniera abajo

dudley: y ¿cómo sabia eso?

kitty: porque Dani tenía un poder era ser como un tipo de computadora y podía ver lo que las cámaras de cualquier tipo de grabación ya sea nueva, eliminada, destruida o lo que vea una cámara con solo concentrarse en la cámara

dudley: ¿era mutante? y por eso decías que te vigilaba

kitty: si él era sobreprotector con todos quien amaba o le agradaba

dudley: por eso te vigilaba mucho

kitty: si pero eso y la venganza lo llevo a la muerte

dudley: pero no es tu culpa

Ella si se sentía culpable por la muerte de Dani pero solo se concentraba en alma ¿quien sería? ¿Qué era de Dani? había muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta cuando termino la misa decidió ver si encontraban respuestas en los restos del avión

dudley: kitty tengo un mal presentimiento

kitty: yo también

dudley: algo familiar

kitty: si pero de donde

algo paso rápidamente a un pedazo grande de avión

dudley: detrás de ese pedazo de avión

kitty: tu ve por la derecha yo por la izquierda

Los dos rodean el pedazo de metal y encuentran a alma

Alma: hola usted debe ser la señorita katswell y usted el capitán puppy es un gusto conocerlos

kitty: ¿quién eres?

Alma: eso no les importa

dudley: ella te hizo una pregunta respóndela

Alma: lo haría pero tengo cosas que hacer

Ella soltó una granada cegadora y corrió ellos la iban a seguir pero la granada los cegó (obviamente) cuando recuperaron la vista se preguntaban quién era

kitty: que será hombre o mujer

dudley: es mujer pero su máscara le distorsiona la voz

kitty: pero ese traje se ve que fue hecho para hombres

dudley: si es como si lo estuviera probando

en otro lugar alma se encontraba con alguien

Alma: el traje está listo hermano

?: Bien hecho dámelo hermana

alma: si espectro pero enserio tengo que decirte así

espectro: si el otro yo murió

ella se quita el traje debajo de el tenia ropa normal unos jeans azules y una camisa rosa y lo deja en la mesa, dudley y kitty estaban tratando encontrar respuestas en el departamento de dani lo cual solo encontraron una nota que decía "ve a la luz" ninguno le entendió hasta que encontraron en un cuarto con la luz prendida dudley entro primero y con su desert eagle barrio el cuarto

dudley: no hay nadie

Ellos entran y ven planos de inventos futuristas pero no encontraron más, Dudley recibió una llamada de Herbert y la contesta

dudley: ¿hola?

hebert: hola capitán los necesito a los dos en mi oficina

dudley: de acuerdo

kitty y dudley fueron a TUFF para las noticias de Herbert llegaron a la puerta

dudley: permiso para pasar

herbert: concedido

los dos entran ven que Herbert tenía un traje oscuro

herbert: bueno voy a ir al grano con el agente sin rostro muerto tenemos que buscar un reemplazo

dudley: no lo que tenemos que hacer es mandarme en solitario no arriesgare la vida de kitty o de alguien mas

herbert: demasiado tarde aquí esta su nuevo compañero

entra a la oficina un lobo rápidamente dudley desenfundo su cuchillo y le acerca el cuchillo a centímetros de la garganta

dudley: pedazo de mierda que carajos haces aquí Andrés

andres: también me alegra verte dudley (sarcásticamente)

kitty: enserio Andrés es un ignorante hijo de puta

herbert: él tiene lo necesario para remplazar a el asesino sin rostro tiene la misma experiencia de combate manejo con armas e instinto asesino

dudley: este presumido casi hace que perdiéramos a un informante en una misión

kitty: si él está más loco que el agente nueces

andres: que antes digan que salve sus vidas

dudley: salvar? Casi terminas con ellas si no fuera que me haya metido en medio

andres: no es cierto yo era el único que trataba de matar a ese oso maniático

dudley: yo te contare lo que recuerdo

flash back

dudley kitty Andrés y Dani estaban en una misión de recuperación ya que un informante infiltrado en hydra fue descubierto, dudley barrio una sala con su arma

dudley: vacío

dani: no del todo (señalando a un oso guardia)

kitty: podemos evadirlo fácilmente está dormido

andres: evadir mis huevos voy a terminar con el

dudley: no quédate aquí novato

Andrés: a ¿quién llamas novato? anciano

kitty: dani detén a tu aprendiz que está haciendo que dudley le hierva la sangre

dani: Andrés hazme caso y sigue las órdenes del capitán

andres: lo siento maestro yo voy a hacer esto solo

dudley: mira presumido ignorante hijo de puta no hagas algo incorrecto ya que sería lo último que harás

andres: hazte del medio ruco

andres le dio un disparo a Dani en el brazo ya que eso quitaría a dudley del medio y fue con el oso

andres: ¡hey montón de cebo!

El oso despertó y agarro una gatling (como es un oso tiene una gran fuerza como para levantar el arma) y empieza a disparar y andres corrió hasta estar cerca de una pared y se esconde y empieza a disparar con su 9mm

Andrés: este esta maniático

Dani saco su escopeta y empezó a disparar dudley le lanzo el escudo el cual hizo que se le callera el arma, kitty les ayudo distrayendo al oso por otro lado Andrés solo estorbaba hasta que dudley dio un salto y con el escudo le pego en la cara y lo noqueo y andres mete la pata al accionar una alarma

Dani: andres que acabas de hacer

Andres: me recargue en la pared y accione este botón

Dudley: enserio tenías que traerlo

Dani: ni siquiera yo sé cómo me convenció

Los cuatro fueron al centro del edificio vieron que era una cárcel, ellos buscaron al informante Dani sangraba mucho no podía aguantar el dolor así que tomo un tubo de metal y lo muerde para no gritar y revelar su posición encontraron en otra habitación al informante pero le estaban apuntando a la cabeza, al ver esto dudley lanzo el escudo quitándole el arma a quien fuera quien le estaba apuntando y kitty se abalanzo al aquel tipo

?: Oh si es el capitán américa hydra pagara bien por tu cabeza

Dudley: estoy harto que digan eso

Dani lo esposo y se llevaron al informante

Fin del flash back

Dudley: solo es un estorbo

Herbert: pero Dani lo quería

Kitty: está bien haremos lo que podamos con el

Dudley: si


	8. Chapter 8

Dudley, kitty y Andrés salieron de TUFF pero algo los detuvo un loco con mascara para respirar y con latas que sacaba humo amarillo ellos al inhalar ese humo los tres cayeron noqueados cuando despertaron se encontraron en un mini cuarto amarrados en una silla y alguien empezó a hablar

?: Ustedes también eh

Dudley: ¿quién eres?

?: Soy un nuevo héroe quien se hace llamar espectro

Kitty: dudley escucha su voz es familiar

Espectro: claro que no yo no los conozco

Dudley: de hecho si es muy familiar

Andres: yo no la reconozco

Kitty: no la voz si no la distorsión aquella mujer con el traje blanco

Espectro: si mi hermana supe que fue grosera con ustedes

Dudley: y que hacemos aquí

Espectro: créeme que si supiera te diría

Andres: es como si estuviéramos en un juego de algún psicópata

Dudley: y que debemos hacer

Kitty: primero desatarnos de las sillas

Espectro: no puedo yo estoy recostado en la mesa y no tengo del todo mi mascara quiero que mi identidad sea anónima

Dudley: creo que salir de aquí es más importante que tu identidad

Espectro: alguien tiene un cuchillo

Kitty: yo pero la tengo dentro de mi bota y no la alcanzo

Espectro: mire señorita a quien puede ver desde su punto de vista

Kitty: a dudley

Espectro: estire su pie con el cuchillo a la mano de dudley

Kitty sigue las ordenes con mucha dificultad dudley saca el cuchillo y empieza a cortar la soga y se libera luego libera a kitty ella ve la mitad de la máscara de espectro por lo mientras que dudley liberaba a Andrés ella se ve dónde está la mesa y tapándose los ojos le entrega la mitad de su mascara

Espectro: gracias señorita

Kitty: dígame kitty, kitty katswell

Espectro: bueno ya puede abrir los ojos

Kitty: no se preocupe no vi quien o que era

Espectro: gracias

Dudley: bueno ¿ahora qué?

Espectro: primero saber que tenemos para defendernos

Kitty: tú que traes

Espectro: un cuchillo y pastillas analgésicas y tu

Kitty: cuchillo y tu dudley

Dudley: pues un martillo (recogiendo uno del piso) y tu andres

Andres: nada

Los cuatro no tenian ni idea donde estaban entonces a espectro se le ocurre una idea

espectro: qué tal si el cap me da un golpe y con ese golpe quizá se rompa la pared

dudley: pero que si estás loco es muy solida

espectro: es mejor que nada

andres: qué tal si rompemos la puerta de todos modos está hecha de madera

kitty: o solo la abrimos (abriendo la puerta)

espectro: como no se nos ocurrió antes

todos salieron antes de poder hablar Andrés fue atacado por un imitador con forma de espectro

espectro: mierda esas cosas solo se pueden eliminar con armas explosivas o sonoras

dudley: y tu como sabes el único que sabía era Dani

espectro: lo pensé o lo dije

kitty: lo dijiste Dani

espectro: quien es Dani

espectro le dio una patada al imitador y sigue peleando con el

dudley: ya di que eres tu Dani y te ayudaremos

espectro: no sé de qué rayos hablan no sé quién es ese tal Daniel

andres: ustedes creen que ese tipo es Dani enserio el murió

dudley: no sé sabe ya que nunca se encontró su cuerpo por el contrario se encontró al piloto y a un león

kitty: ayúdenle por favor

dudley le va dando golpes al imitador hasta que se cansa

dudley: otra idea

kitty: dale en la entre pierna

dudley le da una patada mal calculada y le da a los dos solo que al imitador no le importo mucho por el contrario espectro se aguantaba el dolor

Andrés: ya intentaron con sonidos de una campana

espectro: esa es otra forma de eliminar estas cosas pero donde hay una

andres: por ahí yo iré

kitty: no deja que Dani lo haga

espectro: que no soy Dani

dudley: que te hago si te quito la máscara y si eres Dani

espectro: no te atrevas a quitarme la máscara cap

dudley: lo siento

dudley se acercó a espectro el tenia al imitador enzima él lo empuja y se pone de pie rápido y con su cuchillo se abalanza sobre el imitador encajándole el cuchillo en el abdomen y dando un salto suena la campana el imitador se quedó líquido y espectro escapo de su vista

kitty: él se fue, es muy bueno

dudley: si Dani se está mejorando

andres: él no es Dani si lo fuera nos hubiera dejado ver su rostro

kitty: como sea quizá nos haga sus enemigos y quien sabe quiénes más serán nuestros enemigos

dudley: quizá tengamos que estar alerta ya sea Dani o no

kitty: y como vamos a salir

Andrés: miren una ventana

el abre la ventana que tenía pintura que no dejaba ver el exterior y ve que estaba bloqueada por ladrillos

kitty: eso era muy obvio

dudley: hay que seguir a espectro quizá nos ayude

Los tres fueron por donde espectro se fue y lo encuentran

dudley: espectro que pasa

espectro: déjenme solo necesito pensar cómo salir de aquí

kitty: Dani podemos ayudarte

Espectro: no soy Dani

Andrés: si no lo eres quítate la mascara

Espectro: no voy a darles mi identidad solo para que vean que no soy ese tipo

kitty tenía algo en mente para que él se quitara la mascara

kitty: espectro ven

espectro: kitty si es para qui...

Kitty: no solo ven acá

Espectro se acerca y kitty lo abraza

kitty: mira yo voy a confiar en ti si tu confías en mi yo te confié mi identidad ahora tu confíame la tuya

Espectro: créame será mejor que olvide toda esperanza

Kitty: esta bien como quieras

Espectro se acerco a dudley y andres

Espectro: ese tal dani creo que fue muy especial para ustedes

Dudley: uno de mis mejores compañeros y un gran amigo que dio todo por mi y kitty

Andres: ademas de ser mi maestro el fue como un padre para mi

Espectro: y ¿como murio?

Dudley: ¿para que preguntas si eres el? Nos quieres ver la cara de idiotas

Espectro: disculpeme cap pero solo saber algo que el y yo sabiamos no nos vuelve la misma persona

Andres: estoy con el no lo vuelve la misma persona


	9. Chapter 9

Espectro: cap usted podrá hacer muchas cosas menos quitarme esta mascara

dudley: quieres probarme

espectro: primero salgamos de aquí

dudley: sentiras mi escudo en tu cara pero ahora no lo deje en TUFF

andres: ya quiero ver esa pelea

espectro: ahora regreso

espectro va a un cuarto con un gran espejo y empieza a oír voces

?: jajajaajajajaja

espectro: quien está ahí

?: alguien

espectro: ¿quién dijo eso?

?: no te hagas el tonto conmigo... Lo sabes desde el principio

espectro: donde esta

?: recorre ese escalofrió que te recorre la espalda

espectro voltea hacia todos lados hasta que...

?: estoy aquí

espectro: no entiendo nada

el espejo se abrió y al otro lado estaba Dani (aclaración yo ya tenía elegido que espectro seria el hermano de Dani no lo cree para ganarle la apuesta nikostormrage 123 y además no tenía pensado en reaparecer a Dani pero nikostormrage 123 me dio la idea)

dani: crees que es pura coincidencia todos mis amigos llamándote por mi nombre hermano

espectro: dani ¿cómo es posible? tu estas muerto

dani: claro que no estoy en este mismo edificio que tu también buscando la salida

espectro: donde estas tus amigos están atosigándome que yo soy tu

dani: lo sé, recuerdas mis poderes tommy

espectro: sabes que no me gusta ese nombre

dani: y a mí que hallas perdido mi sudadera y los pantalones de camuflaje

espectro: yo creía que estabas muerto por eso lo tome para seguir tu petición escrita

dani: ¿cuál?

Espectro: en la que dice tommy cuando muera quiero que cuides a kitty

dani: bueno más te vale que encuentres y entregues ese traje

espectro: como digas hermano

dani: te veré pronto

al decir esto dani se da la vuelta y desaparece, de repente llega dudley

dudley: ¿qué paso espectro?

espectro: mi her... Ah mi herramienta favorita para matar el martillo

dudley: hacemos un trueque

espectro: que quieres que te cambie

dudley: tu identidad por el martillo

espectro: hecho

dudley le da el martillo y espectro se quita la máscara dudley le hablo a kitty y Andrés

dudley: ¡kitty! ¡andres! Vengan ahora

ellos llegan rápidamente y ven que espectro era una hiena desconocida

espectro: se los dije yo no soy dani soy su hermano mayor

kitty: pero como todo encajaba a la perfección

andres: se los dije conozco bien a Dani como para saber distinguirlo

dudley: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

espectro: tommy jones

kitty: porque sabias todo eso de los imitadores

espectro: (voy a seguir utilizando su alias) mi hermano me decía todo lo que hacía a diario todos sus experimentos

dudley: entonces el los hiso

espectro: si eso fue un experimento fallido que cayó en manos de hydra desde ese día no volvió a experimentar o inventar

dudley: bueno hay que seguir buscando una salida

espectro: no será necesario

espectro lanzo el martillo contra una pared que se veía a punto de caerse y todos salen pero al poco tiempo regresan para ver si había alguien más solo encontraron a 3 más que afirmaban que una hiena que había estado con ellos desapareció después de salvarlos lo último que dijo fue: cap valla a la luz… yo estaré esperando

esto hiso que dudley se pusiera alerta de todo


	10. Chapter 10

Después de unas horas espectro se fue al baño que estaba cerca al salir se encuentra otra vez con su hermano

Espectro: Dani ¿qué pasa?

Dani: necesito un favor

Espectro: ¿qué quieres?

Dani: mira son dos cosas

Espectro: cuales

Dani: necesito que me inyectes esta droga cuando me meta a ese ataúd

Espectro: ¿para qué?

Dani: esta droga imita a la muerte, el jefe me asigno que me infiltrara en hydra como uno de sus soldados pero mis amigos me complican la misión y mostrándoles mi cuerpo "sin vida" podré completarla

Espectro: de acuerdo y la segunda

Dani: no dejes que ninguno se entere de esta conversación pero si me descubren trabajando con hydra explícales lo que pasa

Espectro: de acuerdo

Dani se mete al ataúd y espectro le pone la droga pero antes de quedar tieso Dani dijo algo

Dani: gracias hermano (al terminar la oración se quedó tieso)

Espectro: de nada

Espectro regreso con los demás

Espectro: cap, kitty, Andrés creo que tienen que ver esto

Los tres fueron con espectro y vieron a Dani en el ataúd kitty le tomo el pulso y vio que efectivamente estaba "muerto"

kitty: Dani no puede ser si estás muerto

Andrés y dudley guardaron un minuto de silencio por su amigo "caído"

dudley: después de todo estabas aquí

andres: dani no sé porque no te dije cuanto importabas

kitty: hay que seguir

Espectro: a lado de mi hermano estaba esta nota que el mismo escribió (entregándole la nota)

kitty: y tu como sabes que la escribió

Espectro: porque la hice junto a él hace meses no sé cómo termino aquí pero bueno léela

kitty abre la nota y la lee

nota: queridos kitty y dudley si están leyendo esto es porque se enteraron de mi muerte, escribí esto para que acepten a Andrés en mi lugar y le enseñen lo que no le pude enseñar, kitty gracias por hacerme sentir otra vez querido espero que encuentres a la persona indicada, con cariño: Daniel

kitty luchaba contra las lágrimas, pero se detuvo, tenían que seguir después dudley encontró más civiles entre ellos una familiar de kitty, ella era similar a kitty solo que ella es peli roja el pelo le llegaba a la espalda ella tenía pantalones vaqueros azules una camisa verde que dejaba ver la parte del ombligo pero ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí?

kitty: que haces aquí rebeca

Rebeca: trabajo hermanita

Kitty: creí que estabas en Inglaterra

rebeca: vengo por el reporte del agente 48-d o de su remplazo 52-a

Andrés: si este el agente 48-d está muerto yo soy su remplazo 52-a

Rebeca: ¿sabe dónde está el cuerpo del agente 48-d?

Andrés: si, sígame

Ellos regresan donde estaba el ataúd

Andrés: ya puedes dejar de fingir

Rebeca: bueno Daniel siguió las ordenes pronto será trasladado a hydra junto a mi

Andrés: sí que eres persistente

Rebeca: que mis hermanas se quedan con todos los hombres

Andrés: mira los quiero a los dos como padres pero cuando pienso que hay posibilidad que sean pareja me hace querer vomitar

Rebeca: ya te dije mis hermanas siempre se quedan con todos

Andrés: ¿solo por eso acosas a Dani?

Rebeca: no también porque me encanta así que no te metas en cosas de adultos

Andrés: ya tengo 24 años

Rebeca: enserio no sé porque Dani te dejo en su lugar eres más joven de lo que pensaba

Andrés: bueno rebeca odio decir esto pero kitty y el cap posiblemente tendrán una relación así que tienes oportunidad de salir con Dani

Rebeca: ¿enserio?

Andrés: si ya estoy harto de que acoses a Dani entonces ya así podrá ser el acoso menos maniático

Rebeca: enserio lo acosaba maniáticamente

Andrés: si ya ni el que siempre nos vigilaba para que no nos pasara algo malo pero tu cada vez que lo veías aunque sea de reojo lo seguías por más de tres horas y eso porque él se escondía

Rebeca: él no me ama ¿verdad?

Andrés: eso no puedo responderlo pero si lo asustabas el me conto que sentía que eras una asesina psicópata que no sabía o que no aparecía el momento perfecto para atacar o solo lo torturabas al seguirlo pero nunca te dijo por temor a herir tu sentimientos

Rebeca: bueno lo dejare de hacer

De repente despierta Dani

Dani: Andrés, rebeca katswell ¿dónde estamos?

Rebeca le da una bofetada

Dani: ¿que fue eso? (acariciándose la mejilla)

Rebeca: con que una asesina psicópata (saliendo de ahí)

Dani: ¿de qué diablos estaba hablando?

Andrés: le conté todo lo que creías de ella

Dani: yo nunca eh dicho de que fuera una asesina psicópata

Andrés: ¿cómo? si me dijiste

Dani: estando ebrio sabes que no sé lo que digo cuando estoy así

Andrés: ups

Dani: arréglalo no puedo salir de aquí

Andrés: ok

Andrés sale y ve a kitty consolando a rebeca y a dudley furioso

Dudley: ¿qué demonios le dijiste?

Andrés: una equivocación

Kitty: eso no es cierto

Rebeca: déjenme sola con el

Espectro: odio meterme pero los civiles ya se quieren ir de aquí

kitty: la salida ya está hecha, esta después de ese cuarto

Espectro: me guían

Kitty: si vamos dudley

Dudley: si

Ellos se van y empiezan a hablar Andrés y rebeca

Andrés: lo siento rebeca no era cierto lo que te dije

Rebeca: él te dijo que mintieras ¿verdad?

Andrés: no, no te termine de decir que cuando lo dijo él estaba ebrio ya sabes cómo se comporta ebrio recuerdas que él te iba a hacer eso

Rebeca: si lo recuerdo solo que tú y su hermano se metieron en medio

Andrés: perdóname por contar cosas incompletas

Rebeca: si, dile a Dani que se vuelva a meter al ataúd ya casi nos vamos

Andrés obedece y Dani también, después rebeca y Andrés lo cargaban en el ataúd y se encuentran nuevamente con dudley y kitty

Rebeca: llevaremos el ataúd al cementerio para que Dani sea enterrado

Kitty: rebeca como tomaste esto de la muerte de Dani

Rebeca: no tan bien de hecho por eso llore por su muerte

kitty: como él te gustaba

Dani incómodamente escucha trata de pararse pero choca con las puertas del ataúd

Rebeca: si lo malo es que nunca me atreví a decírselo pero bueno vayámonos

kitty: ok

Dani empieza a verle el sentido del porque siempre rebeca lo seguía, porque ella siempre parecía distraída cuando le hablaba, todo tenía más sentido y Dani se sentía como un tonto ciego (ósea que veía lo que pasaba pero a la vez no) después de varios minutos Dani se queda dormido veamos sus sueños

Dani tenía el traje espectro lo raro para él ya que su hermano perdió su capucha y pantalones de camuflaje el veía a Alonso, al lado en una silla amarrada se encontraba kitty inconsciente y en otra a rebeca

Alonso: por eso solo los inútiles son héroes ya que al final no podrán salvar a nadie

Dani: déjalas

Alonso: dejaras que mueran las únicas a las que amaste o que sufran ellos

Se enciende una luz y ahí se encontraba dudley, Andrés, tommy y alma todos a los que conocía amarrados con cuerdas de metal y al lado de dudley se encontraba un soldado de hydra con un botón y lo presiono solo se escuchaba sus gritos por una descarga electrica que les dio

Dani: no lo hagas

Alonso: es tu decisión espectro… ahora decide

Dani: ¡no!

Alonso puso una bomba en medio de kitty y rebeca y el soldado presiono el botón y girandolo haciendo que se trabara, Dani no sabía que hacer de repente aparece Alonso con una lanza con tres puntas y tratándole encajárselo en la cara Dani toma con las dos manos las puntas, era una batalla muy difícil para Dani si se rendía no solo perdería su vida si no también la vida de sus amigos

Dani: esto no puede estar pasando ¡no puede!

Dani despierta y ve la cara de asustado de Andrés y rebeca

Rebeca: ¿qué pasa?

Dani: solo una pesadilla

Andrés: parece que será mejor abortar la misión

Dani: no, solo necesito más tiempo junto a alguien preferiblemente un psicólogo

Dani se preguntaba que significaba ese sueño ¿sería su destino? y ¿porque Alonso vivía y decía que él amaba rebeca? El solo la quería como amiga pero ¿sentía algo más que amistad hacia ella?


	11. Chapter 11

Por lo mientras que Dani Andrés y rebeca iban a su misión dudley y kitty estaban hablando

Kitty: eh dudley crees que encuentre a la pareja indicada

Dudley: en realidad si porque la pregunta

Kitty: no nada es que la nota de Dani me dejo esa duda

Dudley: y hablando de eso por fin me dirás quien te gusta

Kitty: si porque no

Dudley: vente vamos a sentarnos

Ellos van a una banca y se sientan

Kitty: pues nadie

Dudley: oh enserio

Kitty: si esas cosas son de niños

Dudley: bueno ok

Kitty: y ¿quién te gusta a ti?

Dudley: nadie

Kitty: ¿enserio?

Dudley: si

Kitty: bueno

Dudley: ¿quieres ir al parque?

Kitty: me encantaría

Dudley: nos vemos ahí a las 8

Kitty: claro será una cena

Dudley: tengo que irme por mi escudo

Kitty: si, yo tengo que investigar algo nos vemos

Dudley va caminando a TUFF cuando llega recoge su escudo pero el jefe lo detiene

Herbert: capitán venga

Dudley: ¿qué pasa?

Herbert: hay un nuevo experimento de hydra que necesita ser eliminado

Dudley: voy en camino

Herbert: cuidado con ser visto en el cuartel mañana sales a nueva gata (imitación de nueva york fue lo único que se me ocurrió)

Dudley: a qué horas salgo

Herbert: a las 9:30 de la mañana

Dudley: tiene información de que tengo que eliminar

Herbert: bueno no tendrás que eliminarlo si no reclutarlo si lo rechaza aniquílalo

Dudley: si ¿de quién se trata?

Herbert: su nombre es Alejandro Solís

Dudley: de acuerdo

Por otro lado Dani rebeca y Andrés llegaron a nueva gata

Dani: ¿cuál va a ser mi identidad aquí? Andrés

Andrés: es Alejandro Solís uno de los espías de hydra más peligrosos

Rebeca: y ¿el mío?

Dani: ¿cómo que el tuyo? esta misión es en solitario

Rebeca: crees que te dejare toda la diversión

Andrés: el tuyo será Amanda Mosqueda una de las mejores quemadoras de hydra

Dani: ve poniéndote el traje de transformación

Rebeca: ¿de dónde sacaron eso?

Dani: obligaron al camaleón ex-enemigo del cap y kitty a decir dónde saca esos trajes

Andrés: ya llegamos

Dani: adiós Andrés

Andrés: adiós

Rebeca: cuídate Andrés

Andrés: si tu también

Rebeca se fue con Dani

Rebeca: entonces hay que hablar de algo

Dani: como que

Rebeca: qué tal si contando algo gracioso

Dani: que tal en un restaurante

Rebeca: si tú quieres

Dani: no te preocupes yo pago

Rebeca: bueno Dani porque te pones tan ebrio

Dani: porque no me mido siempre tomo más de la cuenta sin darme cuenta pero creo que es algo normal

Rebeca: bueno que tal si empezamos mañana la mision y dedicamos hoy para conocernos mas

Dani: qué tal si lo dedicamos a divertirnos juntos

Rebeca: me encantaría

Dani: pues vamos

Ellos se fueron a tomar un café antes de pasar a la diversión por otro lado dudley se estaba preparando para salir con kitty él tenía que dar su gran paso

Dudley: eh enfrentado hordas de soldados y tanques pero esta será la más grande misión que tengo que cumplir

Dudley se fue de su casa y fue al parque y kitty todavía se estaba arreglando

Kitty: espero que la esperanza de Dani sea correcta

Ella tomo las llaves de su departamento y se fue al parque

Kitty: él ya debe de estar apurado

Dudley ya estaba instalándose en el pasto con un mantel y sirviendo en platos carne y pescado el veía su reloj y se preguntaba si llegaría kitty hasta que llego

Dudley: ah kitty llegaste

Kitty: si ya veo que me tarde mucho

Dudley: pero no importa hay que cenar

Kitty se sienta delante de él y toma su plato con pescado

Kitty: ¿tú lo hiciste?

Dudley: si

Kitty: mmm esta delicioso

Dudley: gracias

Kitty: y porque querías cenar aquí

Dudley: porque necesito hablar contigo

Kitty: si dime

Dudley: bueno ya sé que somos amigos y todo eso pero yo quiero ser más que tu amigo, entonces kitty katswell quieres ser mi novia

Kitty: si dudley si quiero

Dudley: te amo kitty

Kitty: y yo a ti dudley

Ellos se besaron y escucharon una voz era Andrés

Andrés: aw que tiernos lamento interrumpir pero tu hermana ya se regresó a Inglaterra y me dijo que te digiera

Kitty: gracias Andrés, bueno me dejarías sola con mi nuevo novio

Andrés: por supuesto

Ellos se volvieron a besar por otro lado Dani estaba con rebeca en una feria de atracciones ellos iban a entrar a la pista de hielo pero Dani se negaba

Rebeca: vamos, no me hagas traerte acá

Dani: no por favor todo menos eso

Rebeca: vamos tu puedes

Dani: bueno

El entra y se cae

Rebeca: jajaja lo siento por reírme pero fue gracioso

Dani: no te preocupes (poniéndose de pie)

Rebeca: ven yo te enseñare

Dani: de acuerdo

Ellos se toman de la mano y empiezan a patinar

Rebeca: primero un pie y luego el otro

Dani trato de hacerlo solo pero se iba a caer de nuevo pero tomo a rebeca del brazo y ella cayó encima de él, los dos sonrojados se ven a los ojos

Dani: creo que esto fue lo que más me gusto del día

Rebeca: enserio

Dani: si, porque es la primera vez que no me caí solo

Rebeca: bueno que más hacemos

Dani: que tal quitarnos del medio

Rebeca: si

Ellos se paran del hielo y se van al quitarse los patines

Dani: quieres ir a otra atracción

Rebeca: si pero creo que no te gustara

Dani: porque no

Rebeca: quiero ir al túnel del amor

Dani: oh ¿enserio?

Rebeca: y quiero ir contigo

Dani: ¿conmigo?

Rebeca: si, pero no vas a querer entonces vamos a otra

Dani vio la decepción en su cara

Dani: vamos

Rebeca: enserio

Dani: si tú quieres ir yo también

Rebeca: ¡gracias!

Ellos se fueron al túnel del amor y esperaban su turno

Dani: voy al baño vuelvo al tiro

Rebeca: ok yo te estaré esperándote

Dani se va a una tienda de dulces y compra mentas por si tenía la boca le apestosa se las come y regresa con rebeca quien se estaba poniendo un labial rojo


	12. Chapter 12

(Que les parece mi dibujo de media noche no tenía nada que hacer) En el tiempo de espera vamos con dudley y kitty, ellos estaban admirando las estrellas y sonriendo uno al otro

Dudley: creo que te espante con esa noticia

Kitty: no lo único que me espanto fue que no me lo digieras

Dudley: es bueno verte feliz

Kitty: es la primera cosa que mantiene lejos de mi mente todos mis problemas

Dudley: quieres hacer algo más

Kitty: si pero será en tu casa

Dudley: puedo saber que

Kitty: te daré una pista empieza con d y termina con r

Dudley: déjame adivinar eh… tal vez es dormir

Kitty: si contigo

Dudley: el problema es que no tengo condones

Kitty: espera vaquero dije dormir no hacer el amor

Dudley: perdón me lo tome por el doble sentido

Kitty: no importa quizá lo hagamos pronto

Dudley: si

Kitty: vamos pues a tu casa

Dudley: tu adelántate yo guardare todo

Kitty: ok

Por otro lado por fin era el turno de Dani y rebeca de subir al túnel del amor pero el sujeto a quien le tenía que pagar los detuvo

Sujeto: lo sentimos ya vamos a cerrar

Dani: no puede dejarnos entrar si quiere le doy el doble de paga

Sujeto: no, señor mi jefe es muy estricto con las horas

Rebeca: bueno gracias

Sujeto: lo siento de verdad

Dani: si, gracias

Los dos se van de la feria y deciden iniciar con su misión, volviendo con dudley y kitty ellos iban a la casa de dudley pero el cambia la ruta

Kitty: ¿a dónde vamos?

Dudley: a TUFF quiero saber algo

Kitty: ah ok

Los dos llegan y dudley va con el jefe

Herbert: ah hola capitán ¿que se le ofrece?

Dudley: los expedientes de Andrés y de los hermanos de Dani y los de kitty

Herbert: sígame

Los dos van a la oficina del jefe y saca carpetas

Herbert: mire capitán el importante que nadie vea estos documentos porque sería revelar debilidades de ellos

Dudley: de acuerdo

Él toma las carpetas y se va al TUFF móvil y ve que kitty ya estaba dormida

Dudley: bueno será más fácil leer los expedientes

El los lleva a su casa carga a kitty como un esposo cargaría a su esposa después de su boda y la acuesta en su cama y empieza a leer el expediente de tommy

Nombre: tommy jones

Especie: hiena

Sexo: masculino

Poderes: adaptación a cualquier terreno (mutante) **(adaptación de cualquier terreno es cuando puede estar en cualquier cosa dentro del agua sin necesidad de respirar oxigeno directamente en el aire volar)**

**Luego agarra el de Andrés**

Nombre: Andrés rivera

Especie: lobo

Sexo: masculino

Poderes: ninguno (normal)

**Luego agarra el de alma**

Nombre: alma jones

Especie: hiena

Sexo: femenino

Poderes: hacer largas su uñas hechas de metal (mutante)

**Luego agarra el de rebeca**

Nombre: rebeca katswell

Especie: gato

Sexo: femenino

Poderes: ninguno (normal)

**Luego el de Dani**

Nombre: Daniel jones

Especie: hiena

Sexo: masculino

Poderes: ver grabaciones eliminados destruidos etc. Con su mente y ver lo que ve cualquier cámara de video o de foto (mutante)

**Luego el de kitty**

Nombre: kitty katswell

Especie: gato

Sexo: femenino

Poderes: ninguno (normal)

Dudley empezó a sentirse cansado y se va a su cama y se duerme junto a kitty, antes de dormirse le da un beso en el pelo la abraza y se duerme por su misión pero no sabe que se enfrentara a un gran amigo Hablando del Dani y rebeca utilizaron los trajes de transformación para ser igual a su identidad asignada y fueron en búsqueda de los verdaderos Alejandro Solís y Amanda Mosqueda para eliminarlos, después de una larga búsqueda los encuentran charlando rebeca y Dani los atacaron sorpresivamente Dani le tomo por el pelo y le encajo una daga en el cuello y rebeca la empujo lejos de ella pero como la tenía agarrada del brazo ella inmediatamente se volvió a donde estaba pero se llevó un cuchillo encajado en el estómago, la sangre le recordó su objetivo ahí recolectar información para eliminar a hydra

Dani: vamos a tirar los cuerpos a la basura

Rebeca: o mejor esconderlos

Dani: si también es una buena idea

Ellos fueron a la puerta más cercana y escondieron los cuerpos y escucharon por medio del altavoz de un soldado de hydra

Soldado: se solicita a todos en el campo de aviones

Todos le hacen caso incluyendo a Dani y rebeca y era para una plática de la gran batalla que iban a enfrentar, después todos se fueron a dormir, al día siguiente dudley despertó vio a kitty dormida sobre de él, se levantó sin hacer tanto ruido para dejar dormir a kitty, por lo mientras que hacia el desayuno hablo con el jefe

Herbert: ¿hola?

Dudley: hola, tengo una pregunta

Herbert: sí ¿Qué necesita?

Dudley: quiero reclutar a los hermanos de Dani y que kitty y Andrés vallan conmigo a new cat a hacer la misión (creo que se escucha mejor en inglés)

Herbert: si como usted diga

Dudley: gracias cuando salimos

Herbert: contando que los hermanos del agente sin rostro oficialmente ya son héroes oficiales será hoy a las 10 de la mañana

Dudley: bueno gracias, adiós

Herbert: hasta luego capitán

Dudley cuelga el celular y luego escucha algo extraño volteo atrás solo para ver a su nueva novia ronroneando

Kitty: como amaneciste mi capitán del amor (me recuerda a mi primera novia)

Dudley: bien y tu mi linda gatita

Kitty: bien gracias

Dudley: prepárate

Kitty: ¿para qué?

Dudley: nos vamos a new cat por una misión

Kitty: ¿ahora a quien mataremos?

Dudley: Alejandro Solís prácticamente lo reclutaremos y si lo rechaza lo mataremos vamos a ser equipo con Andrés y los hermanos de Dani

Kitty: ya los llamaron

Dudley: no pero creo que Herbert lo hará

Dudley estaba en lo correcto el jefe los estaba llamando primero a espectro quien estaba en un avión

Espectro: ¿hola?

Herbert: hola espectro le tenemos un trabajo

Espectro: ¿Cuál?

Herbert: ir con el capitán y la viuda negra a capturar a un peligroso experimento

Espectro: cuente conmigo

Herbert: su hermana también esta sugerida para la misión ¿podría decirle?

Espectro: si

Herbert: gracias, adiós

Espectro: hasta luego

El jefe cuelga el teléfono y llama a Andrés

Andrés: ¿hola?

Herbert: hola Andrés llamo para avisar que se agregó a espectro y a alma jones a la misión del capitán al igual que tú, ¿la aceptas?

Andrés: claro


	13. Chapter 13

El equipo estaba listo llegaron a new cat pero recibieron nuevas ordenes

Herbert: capitán la mision será en unos meses por falta de datos pero pueden quedarse en new cat

Dudley: de acuerdo

Bueno voy a hacer los puntos de vista de kitty dudley Daniel y rebeca de cómo fueron esos meses para ellos (según yo) y que recuerdan (sugerencia) espero que les agrade

Punto de vista de dudley:

desde que llegamos a new cat, kitty se ha vuelto el gran amor de mi vida íbamos a hacer una misión con un nuevo equipo pero Herbert cambio la fecha para hacer la misión por lo cual estuvimos como si fueran unas vacaciones, fuimos a visitar muchos lugares y me enamoraba más y más de kitty ya que siempre la veía con ese traje de espía, pero ahora tenía ropa normal lo cual hacia que sintiera que éramos una pareja normal, lo único que la detenía de hacer algunas cosas era su hermana, ya que la última noticia que recibió de ella era que se regresó a Inglaterra para su trabajo ella no dejaba de pensar cómo se sentía rebeca con la muerte de Dani

Punto de vista de Daniel:

rebeca y yo estábamos en new cat felices después de que nos asignaran una misión todavía recuerdo que ella quería ir al túnel del amor conmigo y que ya iban a cerrar desde ese día sentía mucho más cercana de mí no pensábamos en dudley o kitty, rebeca siempre me decía que me quería conocer de pies a cabeza ella siempre me recordaba a mamá y a kitty sentía que era muy especial y cercana pero todavía tenía responsabilidades con S.E.P.M. (sistema de estrategias de protección mundial) no podía hacer nada más que verla todos los días pero tampoco podía convivir mucho con ella sin querer clavarle un cuchillo ya que mi cordura ya no estaba siempre cuando sentía con cordura yo aparecía, desde que me dejaron esta misión me criticaba yo mismo ya que ya no era Dani ni Alejandro ni un muerto era un revuelto de identidad lo cual no me dejaba vivir con ella pero esto que sentía hacia ella era algo que sentía con kitty... era amor así que le pregunte

dani: rebeca quieres ser mi novia

Rebeca: si Dani te lo iba a preguntar pero no sabía cómo hacerlo no importa yo te amo

dani: y yo a ti

nos besamos y fuimos a casa es un pequeño departamento lo cual hydra no sabía que dormíamos ahí pero cada vez que dormía solo venia una pesadilla que se volvió típica era yo como Alejandro asesinándome a mí mismo y voltea a decirme

Alejandro: ¿quién eres?

Siempre me despierto y veo que era una pesadilla y así cada día de estos meses siempre quize tener una pareja pero rebeca se ha comportado de una manera rara siempre la oia decir cosas que no entendía y salía humo de su cuarto lo más raro de esto es que no fuma lo cual me llenaba de curiosidad

Punto de vista de kitty:

no pude creer que dudley por fin me halla confesado su amor hacia mi recuerdo cuando llegamos a new cat y nos dijeron que la misión tendríamos que hacerla en unos meses lo cual me emociono para estar de vacaciones con dudley pienso mucho en mi hermana ya que no sé cómo está ahora ya que Dani era quien hacía que viviera y además de no ver a ese tipo, no lo conocía pero cuando nosotras vivíamos con mis padres y mis demás hermanos hermanas ella salía con un tipo recuerdo que ella tenía el pelo negro como todos en la familia ella regreso con su pelo rojo todos creíamos que se hizo la permanente pero me conto que ese tipo le golpeo y que al despertar tenia así el pelo y que sentía una rara sensación de vacío que destinaba a espantar a quien se cruzaba en su camino ya que me conto que todos huían de ella menos Dani lo cual hizo que se volvieran cercanos y que ella se enamorara de él lo cual me ponía un poco celosa pero no sabía que en ese entonces estaba enamorada de él y cuando paso el problema entre el Alonso y yo ella lo negaba que Dani hubiera hecho tal cosa y desde entonces no hablamos de mucho

Punto de vista de rebeca:

estos meses fueron de los mejores meses de mi vida ya que por fin estoy con el amor de mi vida, recuerdo que le mentí a kitty cuando mi pelo se volvió rojo era un día normal yo salía con mi ex-novio supuestamente íbamos al cine pero chocamos en el carro donde íbamos el murió yo casi también lo hago pero una silueta me agarro del brazo y me levanto lejos del carro luego estaba diciendo cosas raras y sentía como mis heridas se curaban y sentía caliente mi cabeza cuando termino vi que mi pelo se tornó rojo me preguntaba que había pasado salí corriendo a mi casa me topé con muchas personas que salían huyendo de mi hasta que me topé con Dani el no huyo de hecho hablamos y lo considera buen ejemplo para kitty luego por fin llegamos a mi casa nos despedimos entre y kitty me estaba atosigando que le digiera que había pasado lo cual le mentí para evitar meterme en problemas con mamá y le rogaba que no le digiera a nadie después de tiempo era como si ese suceso nunca hubiera pasado tenia mis amigos y amigas pero cada vez que veía a Dani sentía que mi corazón latía más y más rápido luego vino un día era la graduación de kitty, yo sabía que ella también estaba enamorada de él lo cual me hiso imaginar cosas y que empezara a sentirme celosa cuando kitty regreso olía mal y tenía una cascara de plátano en la cabeza y nos contó el problema el cual no creí Dani no es cobarde y menos si había personas que salieran heridas así que no le creí y mi madre nos prohibió hablar con él me enfurecí tome un papel y lo lanza el papel se envolvió en fuego morado yo espantada creí que era un sueño más bien una pesadilla pero para mí pesar era real y fui entendiendo esto era una especie de encanto que me mantenía con vida sospecho que Dani me descubrirá que tengo poderes tengo que se mas cuidadosa


	14. Chapter 14

Después de unos días dudley recibe una llamada anónima

Dudley: ¿hola?

?: Capitán dudley

Dudley: si, quien habla

?: soy su jefe Javier Ibarra castillos

Dudley: pero mi jefe es Herbert dumbrowski

Javier: si era, pues su equipo y a la que llamaba peg puppy trabajan para mí en sistema de estrategias de protección mundial, o también llamado, S.E.P.M.

Dudley: que necesita

Javier: mire capitán hay dos infiltrados en hydra perdimos contacto con ellos hace dos días y necesitamos que usted y si equipo vallan a sacarlos de ahí

Dudley: de acuerdo

Javier: tenga precaución con el proyecto Alonso

Dudley: el proyecto Alonso fue eliminado al igual que el asesino sin rostro

Javier: no, el proyecto Alonso no es fácil de vencer y el asesino fracaso al intentarlo

Dudley: deme las coordenadas

Javier: en seguida

Javier le dio las coordenadas y dudley fue con su equipo

Dudley: bueno amigos es hora de trabajar

Tommy: ahora que misión tenemos

Dudley: rescataremos a dos agentes que estaban infiltrados en hydra

Kitty: que bien hace mucho que no vamos a una misión

Alma: por fin

Andrés: eh yo no voy tengo otra misión fuera de la ciudad

Dudley: pues hay te contamos quienes era

Andrés: si

Andrés se fue y el resto del equipo estaba en camino a completar la "misión"

Dudley: kitty tenemos todas las armas que necesitamos

Kitty: si, iremos en la camioneta de los jones

Dudley: y eso que

Kitty: pues el asesino sin rostro tenía su camioneta llena de armas y se quedó como herencia a sus hermanos

Dudley: ahora porque estas enojada

Kitty: no lo estoy

Dudley: y porque no mencionas a...

Kitty: no te atrevas a mencionar ese nombre

Dudley: porque no

Kitty: no quiero seguir recordando ese día tan solo de mencionar ese nombre y tampoco quiero seguir pensando en mi hermana

Dudley: te sientes culpable por eso verdad

Kitty: si

Dudley: no fue tu culpa

Alma: es hora de la acción

Dudley: si ya vamos

Alma: rápido la puerta no estará abierta por mucho tiempo

Kitty: vamos

Los cuatro entraron y dudley buscaba a los agentes

Kitty: te mandaron fotos de los agentes?

Dudley: si me lo mandaron en un folder pero aquí dice que lo habrá hasta que entremos

Kitty: ya estamos adentro

Dudley: si pero... después te digo

Kitty: ¿ok?

Dudley: kitty ve a ver si no hay guardias

Kitty: de acuerdo aquí voy

Kitty fue a ver, y dudley se acercó a tommy y a alma

Tommy: a quien tenemos que rescatar

Dudley: a la hermana de kitty

Alma: pero por lo que escuche ella estaba en Inglaterra

Dudley: si, pero por alguna razón esta aquí

Tommy: y el otro u otra

Dudley: es anónimo y eso no me agrada

Tommy: de todos modos tenemos que rescatarlo

De repente escuchan un grito

Dudley: vamos

Ellos llegan al origen del grito y ven a un tipo totalmente de negro con un casco para motocicleta tommy dudley y alma apuntaron sus armas a aquel hombre al lado de él estaba kitty y rebeca atadas y inconscientes

Dudley: maldito hijo de perra

Tommy: que les hiciste

No hubo respuesta

Dudley: contesta

El tipo siguió en silencio lo único que se oyó fue que el soltó una pequeña risa

Dudley: date por muerto

Dudley con una desert eagle calibre 45 le dispara pero el tipo parecía esquivar las balas como si de piedras se tratase, dudley se abalanzó sobre de él y los dos pelean en el piso, tommy y alma empezaron a desatar a kitty y rebeca, dudley agarra su escudo que siempre porta en su espalda y aquel hombre saca una 9mm y le dispara, tommy y alma trataban que kitty y rebeca reaccionaran y lo logran (ya voy a cambiar la abreviación por el nombre completo a Daniel)

Rebeca: ¿qué paso? ¿Y Daniel?

Alma: muerto recuerdas

Rebeca: ¿y tú quién eres?

Alma: alma era hermana de Daniel

Kitty: rebeca que haces aquí

Rebeca: nada

Kitty: como que nada

Tommy: después discuten eso ahora ayudemos a dudley

Los tres empezaron a luchar contra el asesino, kitty y alma le atacaron los brazos tommy le dio un golpe en el estómago y dudley le dio un golpe en la cabeza, el golpe eso hiso que se le cayera el casco mostrando que era Alonso

Alonso: por fin nos vemos las caras capitán

Kitty: no, tu estas muerto

Alonso: no yo estoy vivo al igual que ellos

Alonso abrió una puerta y salió dos hombres con el mismo estilo de ropa que el

Kitty: quienes son

Alonso: no me gustaría arruinar la sorpresa

Alonso desaparece dejando a los tipos contra el equipo de dudley los tipos se lanzan sobre de ellos y dudley le da en el estómago al de la izquierda kitty y alma se enfrentaban al de la derecha dudley agarro su escudo luego lo golpea dándole en el vidrio del casco rompiéndolo lo que este solo se quitó el casco y todos vieron a Daniel pero porque los atacaba

Rebeca: Daniel que haces

Dudley: él no es Daniel él está muerto

Rebeca lo ve

Rebeca: que le hicieron a mi novio

Kitty: tu novio ok creo que voy a vomitar

Rebeca: kitty, ahora no es el momento

Dudley con su escudo se enfrenta a Daniel, le da un golpe en el estómago y le da un puñetazo en la cara luego se vio como Daniel iba reaccionando

Daniel: du...dudley? kitty?

Dudley le iba a dar el golpe final pero Daniel le da un golpe en la boca haciendo que dudley se distraiga Daniel se puso de pie y kitty recordó algo que fue lo mismo que le paso en dudley

Kitty: está en un trance debemos buscar que lo quita del trance

Rebeca fue ayudar a dudley Daniel tomo del brazo a rebeca y a la lanzo lejos los demás seguían peleando con el otro tipo hasta que grita pero su voz estaba distorsionada

?: Jones, vamos, retirada

Daniel se quitó a todos de encima y los dos se fueron corriendo dudley y los demás también se fueron, luego Daniel y el tipo extraño se encontraron a Alonso

Alonso: miren el doble agente de pacotilla

El tipo se quita el casco y era... Era Andrés

Andrés: deberías respetar a quien descubrió que tu mayor enemigo estaba aquí infiltrado y lo puso a tus ordenes

Alonso: por lo que te estoy pagando te digo como quiera


End file.
